Little Stars
by SilverWolf77
Summary: It’s the tradition of the Black Family to name their children after stars. Watch these five stars burn and shine.
1. Chapter 1

Little Starss; 00:45

A/n: This is the prequel to Early Dawn(: && the story of all 5 black kids. I really want to get some more experience writing before I try to write a OC.

Summary: It's the tradition of the Black Family to name their children after stars. Watch these five stars burn and shine.

Rating: K+ for now, might go up.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of It All. (Time: July, 1950.)

It was a grand wedding. The wizarding world would hold weddings in the next 15 years at the standard from the wedding of Cygnus Black and Druella Rosier. Cygnus was 21, and had a bright future ahead of him in banking.

Druella, a dark haired, blue eyed beauty, was just 19; she was from a very respectful family.

The wedding was held outside, and it was pure luck the day was beautiful. The wind didn't blow, and the temperature was just perfect. Down, beyond the Black Manor, the gardens were decorated with white roses and lilies, just like Druella, and her mother had planned. The guests sat in rows of white chairs, connected to each other by white ribbons.

The bride was dressed in a very elegant dress, with a low neckline. It had layers of ruffles at the bottom, and was pure white, to match everything else. Druella's hair was pilled up on the top of her hair, but her curls kept escaping.

Cygnus was dressed in black dress robes; which were simple, and yet so fancy at the same time. His black hair was combed back for the occasion, and he looked very nervous.

The wedding started right on time, and it went off very smoothly, except for when Walburga, Cygnus's older sister, almost tripped on a ribbon. Druella always thought she had done that on purpose.

Two years ago, Walburga had married her second cousin, Orion Black. Her wedding had been just as great as this one, but had a severe lack of guests, as the wizarding world was still recovering from Grindelwald's attempt to take over.

The bridesmaids all walked down the isle, and besides from Walburga, there was not a problem. Druella followed her. The bride was a beauty, there was no doubt of this. She smiled sweetly as she walked down the isle, eyes on her future husband.

The crowd all watched this happen, and took note, seeing how perfect it went off, and planned to lecture their children about a perfect wedding as soon as possible.

Druella arrived at the altar, and it was obvious she was just as nervous and Cygnus. The man from the ministry, who was to conduct the marriage, cleared his throat, and began to talk.

"Welcome all! Witches, Wizards, and anyone else who may be out there. Today, we are here to conduct the marriage of one Druella Rosier and Cygnus Black. And, if anyone here has any objections, I suggest you sat them now," the man added, peering at the audience, as if daring them to object.

He cleared his throat, and continued. "If there are not any, let's get on with this, shall we?"

He drew out his wand, and said "Miss Rosier, Mr. Black, if you could the same as well."

Druella turned and got her wand from her mother, and Cygnus pulled his out of his pocket. They both handed them to the man.

He placed them on the table in front of him, and then turned to the young couple.

"Clasp your hands together." He told them, and did so.

He raised his wand tip to one of their pair of hands.

"Miss Rosier, you shall go first."

Druella looked into Cygnus's eyes, and started talking.

"Do you, Cygnus Black, promise to love and cherish me, as long as you live, and promise to never hurt me on purpose, and stay faithful to me as your wife?"

Cygnus looked serious, and responded, "Yes, I do."

The ministry man moved his wand from one pair of hands to the other.

"Mr. Black?" the man asked.

Cygnus nervously bit his lip for a moment, and then began.

"Do you, Druella Rosier, promise to love me your entire life, and work your hardest to be faithful to me, as your husband? Do you also promise to bear me children, perferibly boys, to carry on the Black family name?"

"I do," Druella whispered back.

The man walked back to the table, and placed the tip of his wand on the tips of the other two.

"And, do both you promise to follow the laws the Ministry of Magic place before you, for all of your life? Do you promise to give birth to strong, magical children, and raise them to the best of your ability?"

"We do," Druella and Cygnus recited together.

A little blue string apperared between the wands, and disappered just as quickly as it had arrived.

The man turned to face the crowd.

"May I present to you, the new Mr. and Mrs. Black!"

The crowd cheered, and all they could think was how perfect everything had gone.

But back at the altar, Druella and Cygnus were both more nervous then ever.

* * *

A/N:

I like it. How about you? Review, please(:

I wanna know how I'm doing.

Next, Bella's birth.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Stars chapter two; 20:19

A/N: And here's chapter two! I'm trying my hardest to stay within the timeline, but if anyone sees anything off, just tell me.

Chapter Two: And it's a…? (Time: July, 1950, -May 1951)

After the wedding, Druella and Cygnus went on a two-week honeymoon to the magical resort in the Caribbean. It was nothing but the sun, sand, and each other.

And they spent a lot of time just getting to know each other.

They had been engaged since Cygnus was 12, and Druella just 10.

Yet, they had never really got to know each other.

And this was their chance.

Druella loved peanut butter, rain showers, and lots of sugar in her tea. And Cygnus had a giant temper, a love of poetry, and a strong dislike for cooking.

They found when they made love, their bodies molded together like they were meant to be. And that fact made both of them more at ease with their wedding.

After the honeymoon, they returned to England, were they moved into the Black Manor. Cygnus's parents, Irma and Pollux, had moved to a mansion in Northern England, were life was mush more quieter.

The massive amounts of House Elves stayed behind, to help the newly-weds.

The days passed in a very normal way. They woke up together, dressed, and had breakfast. Cygnus went to work, and Druella spent her time doing her favorite pastime, painting. He came home for lunch, and then went right back. Druella was terribly lonely, except for the Elves.

Until she discovered the most wonderful thing- she was pregnant.

And the day she told Cygnus was one of the best of her life.

He was walking in, home from work, exhausted. He had just handed his cloak to the Elves, and was walking to the Dining Room, when Druella ran down the stairs, and jumped right into his arms, and kissed him full on the mouth.

Cygnus laughed. "And what was that for?"

Druella giggled, and whispered, "I have a secret to tell you."

Cygnus set her down, and raised his eyebrow. "And what would that be?"  
"I'm pregnant!" Cygnus's eyes widened, and he pulled her up for another kiss.

"Yes! An heir to the Black family's name!" He exclaimed. "I love you, Druella!"

When he had first said that, shock ran through Druella's body. He had never told her he loved her before. But if this baby would give her his love, she would be pregnant the rest of her life.

The next nine months went by in a blur of morning sickness, aches, and baby books.

The young couple had decided to name the baby Sirius, after an old great uncle of Cygnus's who had been on his deathbed for the last 5 years. Or, if there was a slim chance it was a girl (but they both knew it wouldn't be), they were going to name her Bellatrix, after the Amazon Star.

Druella was overly excited. Having this baby would give her something to spend all of her time on, and keep her busy. She couldn't wait.

And Cygnus was just as eager. His sister and her husband still hadn't had a child; so there was a chance his baby boy would be the head of the Black Family. This fact made him very happy, as he and his sister had always been very competitive.

The day Druella gave birth was a stormy day, right in the middle of May. Cygnus had just arrived home from work for lunch, and walked into the house, calling for his wife.

"Druella? Where are you?" he called, and added under his breath, "probably doing that damn painting again."

"Arghh!" came as a response.

"Druella?" He shouted. Cygnus ran up the stairs, and saw his wife laying at the top, gripping her stomach.

"I—I think—the baby's-ugh-coming," she gasped out.

Fear flashed through his body, and for a second, Cygnus didn't know what to do. Rational thought came back to him just as quickly as it had left him, and gently picked up his wife, who was moaning in pain.

He rushed to the nearest fireplace, and grabbed a handful of floo powder, and shouted "St. Mungo's!"

The two of them flew through the fireplace, and landed in one at the hospital.

Cygnus sprinted out of the fireplace, and ran towards the front desk.

The lady sitting there raised her eyebrow, and asked, " What's the matter?"

"My wife-she's in labor!" Cygnus exclaimed. The office lady nodded, and said "Second Floor."

Cygnus turned, located the stairs, and ran up them, and onto the second floor.

Druella was still moaning; she looked rather out of it.

Cygnus ran to the first healer he saw, and handed his wife to him. One look at her, and the man seemed to see she was halfway through labor.

Cygnus was ordered to stay out in the hallway, so he paced back and forth, and his nerves were growing. His son was going to be born any minute. Was he really ready for this?

"Mr. Black?" a healer, peering out of the door called him. Cygnus rushed over, but the healer just laughed and said, "No baby yet. Your wife just wants you at her side."

Cygnus felt pleased his wife had invited him in for this. They may have been married, but they still weren't very close.

Druella was laying on the only bed in the small room, and her eyes were clenched tightly.

Cygnus rushed to her side, and grasped her hand. She squeezed his as if her life had depended it. Or, at least the baby's.

"Okay, Mrs. Black, just keep pushing," the healer said encouraged.

Druella screamed, and shouted, at her husband, "I HATE you! I'm never having your child AGAIN!"

Cygnus rolled his eyes. He had read this was quite common for the mother to do this to the father.

Druella pushed one more time, and a baby's cry was heard.

Soft and yet strong, the cry of the baby Black was heard.

The healer wrapped the baby in a cloth, and handed the baby to Cygnus. "Mr. Black, I am proud to give you your first born child, and little girl. What will her name be?"

All Cygnus heard was the word girl…being repeated over and over again in his mind.

They had failed.

A/N: Baby Bella, plus more interaction with Druella and Cygnus coming up.(:

Please Review! It makes my day!  
(:


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the wait. . Finals came and went, and just after that, I went on vacation. So, I didn't have any internet access, and when I got back, someone, cough-my father-cough, stole my laptop, with all of my stories on it. I have a bunch of chapters written, and now I have to type them all up. But they're coming, I promise. (:

Summary: It's the tradition of the Black Family to name their children after stars. Watch these five stars burn and shine.

* * *

Chapter 3: Baby Bella- May 1951- 1952.

The study was one of the largest rooms in the house, and one of the most comfortable. It was lit by multiple fireplaces and the glow reflected off the bookcases- which were filled with thousands and thousands of books.

The desk, which was in the center of the room, and was covered with piles and piles of papers, all brought home by Cygnus, from the office. Said man was was sitting in the chair, and he looked completely exhausted.

Cygnus supposed having a daughter couldn't be all that bad. After all, he could have her raised right, and marry her off to a rich pureblood family- like the Malfoys, or the Lestranges- for a large price. Still, he was disappointed.

He had been _**so **_sure it was a boy too.

At least he hadn't had to talk to his sister yet.

"Cygnus!" A voice called from the hallway. Speak of the Devil, Cygnus thought grimly.

Cygnus's older sister threw open the door, and practically skipped into the room. Her eyes looked gleeful, and the man suddenly remembered why he had always wished he only had a brother.

"Oh Cyg, darling, I'm so sorry!" Walburga exclaimed, rushing over to his desk. Cygnus glanced up at her, eyes cold, and asked, "Whatever for? My child is alive, and healthy, as is my wife."

Walburga blanched, and said, gently, "Well, it was a girl, wasn't it."

Cygnus had the strongest desire to hit her."Yes, but so what? We will have more more children. We have many more years to work on it."

Mischievously, he added, "We may have a girl, but we still have more than you."

Walburga's eyes flashed with anger, and she promptly stormed out.

Cygnus smirked to himself, feeling pleased.

* * *

The next day, Druella and baby Bellatrix arrived home, both looking tired. Cygnus met them at the door, and quickly kissed his wife. No need to make her feel worse than he was sure she already did.

"Hello, sweetheart," he said softly, looking into Druella's soft grey-blue eyes. She smiled back at him. "I'm going to have a bath. Will you take care of the baby, or shall I give her to Dinky?"

Cygnus peered at his daughter, all wrapped up, in a bright pink blanket. "Of course, I will." he informed his wife, who beamed back at him.

Cygnus pulled Bellatrix into his arms, and walked through the house with her.

"This is your house. You're going to grow up here," he told her softly.

Bellatrix blinked as she she looked around, having as much curiosity as new born baby could have. Her bright grey eyes almost sparkled, Cygnus noticed. With them, and her rich, full lips, she was going to be a beauty when she grew up- just like her mother.

"Bellatrix is a very long name for such a little girl," he cooed at his daughter. "How 'bout we just call you Bella?" At this, Bella beamed up at her father, and giggled.

Cygnus smiled as well. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

With a baby, Druella found her life going quickly.

Between caring for Bella, and continuing to paint, Druella often found herself just as exhausted as her husband every day.

And keeping up with Bella was no small task. She grew quickly, physically and mentally. She learned to talk rather early, and her first word had been, to no one's surprise, "cookie", which were her favorite food. At about 8 months, she started standing on her feet, and not very long after that, walking.

Bella went everywhere- to the kitchen, garden, ballroom- and she also got into just about everything as well.

The house elves had just as much a hard time keeping up with her.

But when Bella wasn't screaming, running, or getting into everything, Druella found her to be a quite a delightful baby.

She giggled all the time, and always wanted to play.

This fact alone made Druella want to give Bella a baby brother. And when Bella was about a year old, she found herself pregnant, again.

And Cygnus couldn't have been happier. The day she told him, he kissed her hard on the mouth, and started dancing with her. This was the happiest they had been together since she told him about being pregnant with Bella.

Druella had giggled at the time, and thanked the world for giving her a perfect life.

At least for the time.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's a little short. D:

Questions? Comments? Opinions?

Press the little button below. (:


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's another one(:. Time for some drama. D:

Disclaimer: I totally don't own Harry Potter. Only in my dreams.

* * *

Less than 9 months later, the 3 year-old Bellatrix Black sat on her Daddy's lap, her stomach full of worry.

They were in a big room, full of hard, plastic chairs. Lots of other people were there as well- from little children with hair the color of fire, to old men who looked as if they were going to drop dead where they stood. Bella had never been anywhere like it. But why she was here was still a mystery to her.

For the longest time, her mommy's tummy had been getting bigger, and bigger. She'd get mad at the littlest things she'd do, and she'd cry all the time. And now, her mommy was in the room next door, screaming and screaming.

Her Daddy had told her, just moments ago, that her mommy was getting her a baby brother. But Bella just didn't know why it had to hurt her mommy so much!

"Daddy?" Bella pulled on her father's pants, and looked up at him.

"Yes, sweetheart? What is it?" he asked, looking very distracted.

"How much lownger?" Bella was easily bored, and today was no exception.

"Soon, honey, soon," Bella scowled, and sighed. "Hurry up, baby browther," she muttered.

All she could think was he better be worth all this waiting.

* * *

Pain.

Oh, god, the pain.

It was just like last time.

_Bella._

Her little bowl of sunshine, the reason she kept on living.

And now she would have a son!

Push!

Ugh, the pain!

Push!

"WAHHHH!"

Druella smiled. She had done it. It had all been worth it, just for this moment.

The healer stood up, with the baby wrapped in a white blanket in her hands. She beamed at Druella, and asked, "Would you like to hold her daughter?"

Druella gasped, and shouted, "No, it's a boy! It just has to be!"

The healer gave her a slight frown. "I'm sorry Mrs. Black. It's a girl, but she's perfectly healthy!"

Druella shrieked again, and rolled over. Her dark hair hung in her eyes, while tears poured out of them. This was impossible.

She had failed.

Again.

* * *

They named her Andromeda.

She was a pretty little thing, but she was very different than her older sister. Andromeda had soft, straight brown hair, where Bella's was long, dark, and very curly. Bella's stormy grey eyes were hundreds of shades darker than Andromeda's green ones. And as a baby, Andromeda was very quiet, and she rarely cried- which was the exact opposite of Bella.

And her big sister was very curious about her. From the time she woke up, Bella was constantly in Andromeda's room, watching her, reading to her, trying to talk with her.

Every morning, when she was peering at her baby sister through the bars of her crib, Bella asked the same thing. "Can I pway with her yet?" And Druella answered the same everyday- "Not yet, dear."

And as quickly as Bella had warmed to her sister, her parents seemed to be growing apart.

They argued about everything, big and small. They were both extremely tense when they were in the same room, which, with Cygnus always at work, seemed to be a very limited amount of time. It seem that any little thing would be the cause to ruin the little peace they had left to vanish.

As tense as it got, they kept trying for a third child. Walburga and Orion still remained childless, but for how long, no one knew.

But after 9 months of unsuccessful attempts, Cygnus was in an awful mood.

And when Druella shrieked at him for not picking up his socks, late one night, he snapped.

"Do NOT tell me what to do, woman!" He roared, and promptly slapped her across the face. Druella stumbled back, obviously surprised.

"I am the man of the house! I make the rules!" he hit her again, right on the nose. Blood dripped down her face.

"All you do is make the babies, but you don't even do that right, you worthless bitch!"

He shoved Druella down, right into a glass table.

Right when she hit the ground, Cygnus seemed to come to his senses.

"Oh, bloody hell! I'm so sorry, " he exclaimed.

Druella stood up, wincing, and brushed the glass off of her dress. She looked at him, bruised, and bleeding, and said, "I don't want to see you here. Go away, far away, until you can control yourself."

Cygnus looked incredibly guilty. He turned on his heel, and walked out.

Druella never got to see the tears silently running down his face.

Next chapter: Alphard(:

Pleases Review!(:


End file.
